Mutual Agreement
by lucy sinclair
Summary: Horny teenage boys needed to take care of those urges, you know. Stan didn't want to touch his girlfriend, and Kyle didn't like going out with people. So it made sense that the super best friends were just trying to help each other out- it was logic.


**[Alright- not gunna lie- this** **is probably one of the first mature stories i've ever made for south park. it was sitting around in my folder and i thought, why not publish it? It's my poor attempt at smut with some kind of small story. It's terrible, I know but it stars Kyle and Stan and- well it's a change of pace from my constant creek :p. **

**I'm not fishing for reviews but, can you tell me how i did?**

** Enjoy?]**

"Jesus fuck!" Kyle threw his head back and swore as Stan threw him against the wall and grinded his hips against his own. Stan merely grunted in response as he mercilessly dry humped his super best friend and stuck his face into the nape of Kyle's neck.

"My parents aren't home." Stan needlessly said. Kyle already kind of figured that. Why else would Stan pull him by his shirt and throw him against the wall as soon as he fucking knocked on the door unless his parents were gone?

"Don't you get enough of this from Wendy?" Kyle felt his voice crack by Stan's ministrations. Stan bit Kyle hard making Kyle moan out in pain and pleasure.

"Dude- fuck Wendy."

"Ex-exactly." Kyle let out a shaky chuckle only to get his friend's hips bucking into his against the wall roughly.

"Don't play around with me Kyle. We both know what Wendy is for." Stan hissed pushing Kyle's shoulders against the wall, Kyle's head hit it with an unforgiving bang.

Stan and Kyle were super best friends. And they were very close. Too close for their parent's and peer's liking. They were constantly called fags and taunted at for never paying attention to girls. Stan, who cared about what others thought a little too much, tried to ease up the teasing by going out with Wendy [co-captain of the cheerleading squad]. The taunts stopped but Stan's personal hell began. Wendy dragged him to all the school functions and showed him off to the rest of the school like a trophy. Worse- she tried on more than one occasion to stick her hands down his pants. Being a hormonal teen at the tender age of 17, this should've turned him on- it didn't.

All the while Kyle stood by his side giving him a steady stream of taunts. They were both boys after all. Only fags sat around together and talked about their feelings. No- if one was stressed out- the other would make them feel better by poking fun at the situation. Unfortunately, having a girlfriend and a high libido with no where to use it [since Wendy grossed him out], Stan wasn't amused by these taunts. One day, Stan was bitching to Kyle about Wendy giving him a hand job in his car while driving her home earlier that night. Naturally her stroking got it up but- Wendy being Wendy- couldn't make Stan release. He still had the 'problem'. Kyle ,of course, found this hilarious.

It can be argued what happened next was as much Kyle's fault as Stan's. After all, no one in their right mind would dare tease a horny, frustrated boy with an aching erection. Kyle dared though. So it came as no surprise when Stan jumped Kyle in rage. And being on top of Kyle, horny and all, Stan's hormones screamed to take advantage of the situation. And since Kyle was also a hormonal teenager that was not getting any- it only made sense to start kissing back when Stan began kissing him. It also made sense since their making out made them feel overheated-to take their clothes off. Then, since they were already naked on Kyle's bed, why not have sex?

Horny teenage boys needed to take care of those urges, you know. Stan didn't want to touch his girlfriend, and Kyle didn't like going out with people. So it made sense that the super best friends were just trying to help each other out- it was logic. But of course, it wasn't cool to just break up with Wendy just because Stan fucked Kyle. It also wasn't cool if Kyle tried to go out with anyone else either.

"We also both know what you were doing at the football game." Stan growled against his friend's skin.

"No idea what you're talking about." Kyle choked out innocently. Letting Bebe sit on his lap because she didn't want to sit on the freezing bleachers in her little skirt was only him being a gentleman.

"Bullshit!" Stan reached down and grabbed the erection through Kyle's jeans. Of course it was bullshit. After their first encounter, they knew the other wasn't going to willingly go to them for sex. No matter how much they wanted it. It wasn't cool. It would mean they were gay. So they started teasing each other. It would seem Stan had the upper hand, having Wendy to kiss in front of Kyle. But Kyle was smarter. Kyle was a lot more patient. Kyle didn't get insanely jealous like Stan did [not that bad anyway]. Kyle was used to seeing Stan with Wendy. But Stan wasn't used to seeing Kyle with Bebe. Or Kenny. Or Tweek. Or Red. Kyle only wanted Stan- but he was willing to let a few whores sit on his lap -or sit on a few himself- to get him .

"Don't act like it was just me!" Kyle moaned feeling Stan rub him just the way he liked it. This was also true. All throughout the game Stan made sure to make those "cute" little gestures and kisses at Wendy whenever he scored a touchdown- all the while his eyes were on Kyle.

"No idea what you're talking about." Stan finally showed a little vulnerability being called out on his own tactics. Kyle took the opportunity to seize Stan's wrist and flip _him _around against the wall. Kyle placed a knee between Stan's legs, using his longer legs to put pressure on the aching member in Stan's jeans. The red head brought his lips to a ear and whispered lightly,

"Bullshit." Role reversal was hot. Kyle snaked three fingers over Stan's chest, dragging them painfully slow to the hem of the loose shirt.

"Kyle." Stan warned getting more restless.

"Stan." Kyle mocked slipping a hand inside the shirt easily. His best friend's sexy voice saying his name was enough to make Stan lose control- but the added teasing to his bare skin drove him mad. He removed his shirt and yanked Kyle's jacket down his shoulders making part of his shirt yank down along with it. A bright purple mark that Stan left only few days ago stood proudly against the boy's pale skin. Kyle yelped having his waist yanked forward and his shoulder being immediately attacked. Stan was rough, unforgiving, and merciless. He bit Kyle's mark as punishment for his teasing, making his previous work from a few days before renewed. He broke the skin and blood slid out of the teeth marks. Kyle yelled out digging his nails in Stan's back, which also had marks from their last encounter that have yet to heal. Stan howled, liking the pain of Kyle's nails. It was the meaning behind them that made him so excited.

Their sexual activity was always like this- carnal, desperate, and greedy. They wanted each other so bad it almost hurt. Every moment they spent making the other insane with jealousy and sexual frustration was lashed out with a vengeance. Girls showed their feelings with emotions, guys showed their feelings through actions. As Stan lapped up at the blood on Kyle's shoulder there was no doubt that he was releasing everything that Kyle had been doing to him from the past few days.

While both boys were physically fit- they were differently structured. Kyle was narrow and built for speed. Stan was broad shouldered and was built for strength. So it was easy for him to grab Kyle's thighs and lift him in the air. Kyle would forever be resilient and stubborn, but made no attempt to resist Stan as he was picked up. In fact, he wrapped his legs around his friend's waist to make it easier. He crushed their pelvises together, grinding appropriately as Stan carried him to a more suitable location- I.e. anywhere with a bed. Their lips mashed together desperately, each trying to somehow get the other closer even though it was physically impossible.

"I've wanted this since forever." Kyle said between kisses.

"You mean ever since eight days, twelve hours and ten minutes ago?" Stan's lips curled against Kyle's set.

"Retard." Stan fell forward on top of the red head- finally finding a bed.

"And counting." Stan said checking his chimpokemon watch Kyle had gotten him a long time ago. Kyle blinked as Stan went back to kiss his neck and take off his jacket and shirt properly.

"You really counted the time?" Kyle huffed after doing the math in his head. Stan hummed against the pale throat and went down to the exposed collar bone. Kyle tightened his thighs that were still firmly around Stan. He bucked when Stan hit another one of his soft spots.

"Yep. When I can't be with you like this I tend to notice time passing by." Stan managed to speak against trailing kisses down Kyle's chest to his navel. Kyle panted and looked up at the ceiling, feeling a flutter in his chest. Those words made him blush even more than Stan unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off his hips did. Another sharp wave of lust overshadowed his flutter when Stan put a hand in Kyle's boxers to give the organ inside a little stroke. Kyle grabbed the sheets and moaned.

"Oh god!"

"Call me Stan." Stan joked sliding the final piece of clothing off Kyle. Stan wasted no time and brought Kyle in to his mouth. He sucked while bobbing his head up and down. One hand held the bucking hips down and the other teasing the boy's entrance for what was sure to come in a matter of minutes. Kyle writhed and panted. His hands twitched from wanting to touch Stan. But he had to settle with threading his fingers in Stan's hair, since Stan was down low sucking him off. Stan scraped his teeth against Kyle's penis hard enough to make the redhead shudder in delight.

"Oh Dieu que se sent bon." Kyle grunted in French. Which really made no sense. As a Jew, Stan thought Kyle would talk in- you know- Hebrew or something. But no- when Kyle started losing control he would mutter things in French. Which would bring his old close friendship with Christophe into a new light, but that would only make Stan pissed if he thought about it. Kyle rocked his hips as far as he was able to with a hand holding him down. Soon his body tightened with a familiar knot in his stomach. He arched his back as the knot got tighter, promising a release in an orgasm. It never came. Stan pulled away before Kyle could cum. Kyle growled angrily. Stan went back up to Kyle's lips to shower him with more bruising kisses. Kyle bit Stan's lips hard.

"Calm your shit. You know I'm going to make you cum." Stan growled back in slight pain from Kyle's bites.

"You always do that! You wait until I can't take it anymore, then you stop! Fuck Stan! I'm fucking horny! Fuck me now, god damn it!" Oh that mouth.

" I am going to fuck you! Hard! Right into the fucking mattress, you little fucking tease." Stan growled rolling his still clothed hips into Kyle's naked body. Pre-cum leaked on the fabric of his pants. Kyle reached down to yank the offending clothing down.

"_I'm _the tease! You face fuck me only to stop before I can get any satisfaction, and _I'm _the tease?"

"Yes! I saw your hand go up Bebe's skirt you fucker! What were you doing? Playing with her worn out cunt?" Stan roared getting rougher. He kicked his pants off and pinned Kyle's struggling arms down with a bruising grip.

"Gross! I would never! What about you! Like your hands couldn't be any more on Wendy's ass?" Stan rolled his eyes before leaning down to force his tongue inside Kyle's hot mouth.

"I'm…allowed…to…touch…her…ass!…We're…dating!" Stan had somehow managed to say moving his tongue around in Kyle's mouth. Kyle's eyes narrowed and he bit down hard on Stan's tongue. Stan yelled out tasting his blood and pulled away sitting up on Kyle's bare hips.

"Then I can touch whoever I want! You don't own me-ah!" Kyle was turned over to his stomach and his hips pulled up, forcing him to get on his knees.

"That hurt you little shit! I do own you. You aren't allowed to be with anyone other than me!" Stan took hold of the already bruised hips and thrust forward. Kyle's hands balled into fists and he screamed at the intrusion. Even prepared- Stan was a giant dick in more than one way. And even though it wasn't their first time [oh boy it wasn't their first time] it burned, burned, burned! Kyle bit his lip and felt tears bead at the corner of his eyes. Stan didn't even bother to let him adjust [he never did], before he was already moving back and forth holding Kyle's hips still in his thunder grip . Like Stan, Kyle relished the pain, even though it really fucking hurt. This was Stan Marsh in his most primal state. In this most primal state, he wanted Kyle. Not Wendy, not anyone else, just him. Just Kyle Broflovski. And that did more for Kyle than Stan would ever know.

Stan grabbed a fist full of red hair and yanked Kyle up while sliding in and out of him. He sucked and bit at the glistening shoulders and neck. Kyle's body was tight and hot. His velvety walls squeezed his cock heavenly and sucked him in. He shifted, wanting to make Kyle scream. After several more thrusts at different angles he hit the spot.

"Stan!" His name was screamed with desperation and lust, the exact way Stan wanted.

"Again!" He hit the spot again.

"Stan!"

"Who owns you?"

"Stan! Oh god Stan!" Kyle arched his back banging his fists the mattress. He saw white and his body trembled at the intense bruising of his prostate. He gripped the sheets and pushed himself back to meet Stan's pumps. Suddenly he was yanked around to his back. Stan pulled Kyle as close to him as he could get between Kyle's thighs. He pushed his swollen and bloody mouth to his. Kyle sucked in the saliva and blood as he grabbed Stan's lower back to make Stan push in deeper, legs clutching his lover's hips. Stan moaned and resumed humping Kyle while kissing him fervently. Sweat rolled down their necks as they found a rhythm that made them both hit euphoria. Soon their movements became erratic. Stan felt himself convulsing with the first ripple of intense pleasure. An orgasm wasn't too far away. He reached down and stroked Kyle to the rhythm of their thrusts, earning nails digging into his back again. The combined stimuli made the knot in Kyle's stomach come back twice as hot. His body started to spasm, making him tighter for Stan.

"Fuck Kyle! I'm going to cum!" Stan moaned ripping his lips away to throw his head back.

"Me too! Oh god Stan! Cum with me! Just a little more- Veuillez attendre pour moi."

"Come on baby. Cum for me." Stan pleaded, feeling another ripple surge through him at Kyle's sexy French words, causing him to use a rather embarrassing name for Kyle. He wanted to fall in to satisfaction with Kyle, but at this rate- it wasn't likely.

"Oh god, baby! Yes!" The same nick name was mimicked from the red head's lips. His nails scratched deeper in Stan's broad back. Kyle's body trembled from being pushed over the edge, he violently came all over their stomachs with a scream.

"Oh fuck Kyle!" Stan's orgasm also hit, tearing through him and releasing his seed within Kyle. He and Kyle continued to move against each other to ride their orgasms out. Stan, exhausted after another minute of grinding his hips, finally fell on Kyle.

The two panted and listened to the erratic beat of their hearts. Stan rolled to the side letting Kyle breathe easier, but kept his head close to his friend.

"Wow Ky." Stan broke the post coital aftershock silence. Kyle wheezed out a laugh and exhaled loudly.

"Yeah-Wow." He agreed. They laid down staring at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes more.

"Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh- why do we do this?" The red head asked feeling his body shake with embarrassment, even though he just had sex again with his best friend. So embarrassed that he kept his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Huh? The sex? Uh- is that a trick question?" Stan turned his head to look at Kyle. Kyle kept his gaze up and shook his head.

"I mean don't you get tired of it?" He continued on without responding to the previous statement.

"No. I could never! I like it a lot!"

"We really ought to stop. I can't do it anymore." Kyle kept on in a dazed way of speaking.

"Kyle no! Please no!" Panic seized Stan. He didn't want to stop touching Kyle. Being touched by Kyle. The very thought made him have panic a attack. He liked being close to Kyle- not just the sex- but being together like this as if connected on a high level. He would not give it up! He grabbed Kyle's chin to force him to look at him. Kyle blinked.

"What are you so breathless about?" He finally looked like he heard Stan.

"I don't want to- I can't- Kyle I know this sounds gay- but this is more than sex to me! I don't want to stop this- please don't make me." Kyle blinked.

"Who said anything about that?" Stan was confused.

"Isn't that what you mean?" Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"No I mean- I love being like this with you- but aren't you tired of the game we play? Aren't you tired of having to deal with Wendy? Not being able to touch me unless we find time to be alone and are at our limit? I don't want to sound like a pansy but- I am. Tired of it- that is. I'm tired of having to force myself to touch other people just to get you to touch me. I'm tired letting Wendy put her hands all over you and you putting your hands all over her. I'm tired of being filled with insane jealousy. I just- I just want you, Stan. I want you all to myself. I want to own you too." Kyle admitted feeling heat in his face referencing Stan's sex talk. Stan blushed remembering he said that. He had a rather risqué way of talking during sex- and when he was horny. He always said dirty and dominating things to Kyle. He meant them in the heat of the moment, but was still embarrassed when it was brought up. But the embarrassment was overshadowed by relief.

"Jesus Ky! I thought you meant being with me! Ugh don't do that to me." Stan rubbed his temple.

"Sorry- but- are you?" Kyle pressed. Stan thought for a minute. What that question meant. What it would mean for them. He made his decision.

"Yeah. You know I kind of am." Kyle's lips twitched upward a bit at Stan's words.

"So…what do we do?" Stan bought Kyle's face back against his lips and kissed deeply.

"Maybe I should tell Wendy to go fuck herself." He smiled against the pair of lips.

"Maybe I should stop flirting with all those people."

"Maybe you should be my boyfriend." Stan said that last word slowly. It felt weird coming out- but it had a nice ring to it.

"Maybe I love you." Kyle said then bit his lip. He looked away. Stan felt a gay little flutter in his own chest.

"Dude, gay." Kyle winced, "But maybe I love you too." He smiled bringing Kyle close. The two kissed each other with genuine love. It only made sense after all- they were hormonal teens. Full of emotion. It made sense for them to end up together- after all they were, and always had been, deeply in love.

They pulled away still staring at each other's eyes. Stan smirked and rolled over back on Kyle. Kyle raised a knowing brow.

"Round two?" Kyle asked doing his best to conceal an excited smile. Damn Stan was able to get it back up really quick. Horny Bastard.

"Round two." Stan dipped his head down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. They had a long night of celebrating finally becoming a couple.


End file.
